A is for Abuse
by Kallik's Eternal
Summary: A series of oneshots, the main characters being Bree and Adam and the main plotline including violence/abuse and my theory that the rats were rescued/adopted before they became bionic. Adam/Bree, in case you haven't figured out.
1. Last Christmas

It's that time of year again.

The time where my nonrelated sister Bree goes into depression and nobody can talk to her. She locks herself in her room for a long period of time and mopes around and barely eats. None of us has ever figured out why she does it, it just happens. It's like when she's on her period, except she doesn't have an attitude and never touches the chocolate bars and mocha chip ice cream.

By the way, did I mention that we finally did get our own bedrooms?

I stood outside Bree's door, knocking on it gently. Bree gets emotional during this time and I don't want to trample her feelings.

"Bree," I called softly. "Dinner's ready." Dad finally took us off of food pellets and gave us real food.

Bree opened the door a crack and peeked out, her eyes wary and frightened. I felt horrible and I didn't even do anything.

"Adam, please tell Dad I'm not hungry," she murmured.

"What is this even about Bree? Every year at this time you get all sad and depressed. Why?" I asked. Bree suddenly paled.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly, starting to shut the door. I stopped her from doing so, pushing the door all the way open.

"Tell me. I'm your big, nonrelated, goofy brother. You can't say no to this face." I made my best puppy dog eyes and pouty lip, making Bree crack a tiny smile. That was a huge accomplishment for the month.

"Sit down," Bree said softly, closing the door carefully behind her. I sat down on her fuzzy moon chair as she went over to her bed and grabbed a pink heart pillow, clutching it to her chest. She sat down on the edge, our faces only a yard apart.

"Okay, remember how Dad told us how we were all rescued or adopted when we were in the first grade? And how he genetically altered us to be superhuman?" Bree asked.

"Yeah," I answered. Bree sighed.

"Dad," she said quietly. "Rescued me."

"From what? What can a six year old be harmed by?" I asked.

"Only Dad knows this. No one else knows. Not even Mom," Bree said, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Um, okay. Sorry, you have no idea how awkward this feels."

"Don't worry about it. But hurry it up, I want to eat my extra-large burrito," I said. Bree rolled her eyes, squeezing the pillow closer to her chest.

"Okay. So um, every year around Christmas break, which is this time of year, my dad goes to," Bree shivered. "A bar."

"I think you're over-exaggerating this a little Bree, if it upsets you like this," I said subtly. She shot me a glare.

"I haven't finished yet," she said, coming out of her soft-talk trance. "Anyway, my dad goes to a bar. When he comes back, he's completely drunk and, the next day, hung-over. My dad, when in a hangover, releases pain by aggressive behavior." I tilted my head, a little confused by her words. She sighed, exasperated. "He hurts me, genius."

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"Gee, you'd think she'd be a little sympathetic. Guess what she does? She goes to her mother's house in Hawaii to escape her life," Bree said. I could hear the aggravation in her voice.

"So you basically spend your Christmas getting beaten," I simplified.

"And crying a little," Bree added, resting her chin on the pillow in her arms. I got up and sat next to her on the bed, letting her bury her head in my chest.

"I'm really sorry Bree. I never knew," I said, feeling wetness on my chest. I rubbed circles on her back as Bree cried. She wasn't sobbing, but there were definitely tears leaking from her eyes.

"On my fifth Christmas, my mom finally dumped me at an orphanage, where I was basically Annie for a year. That's when I met Dad, or well, he found me. He was basically looking to give a little boy another chance at life, but after hearing my story, adopted me instead," Bree said, looking up so I could see her tear-stained cheeks.

"You never got over it, did you?" I said. Bree nodded.

"You think it's stupid, don't you?" she asked.

"Well, considering the fact that I was born in an orphanage and you were abused every Christmas, I think you have a reason to be mopey," I said. "On Christmas! With gingerbread and Santa Claus and presents and tinsel and holly! Was your dad wacked?"

"No. He was drunk. Thanks so much for making me feel better," Bree said sarcastically.

"Well… d'ya want a burrito?" I asked, getting up.

"I just have a question," Bree answered. "I know a girl who has a crush on her stepbrother. Is it wrong that she likes him a lot and thinks he's really sweet?"

"I say she should go for it. I mean, it's not like they're related," I said.

"Okay. Cool," Bree murmured.

"All right, I do believe there's a burrito with my name on it out in the kitchen. Coming?"

"Uh, yeah, just let me do something first," Bree said. "You can go get your burrito."

"Kay," I said, closing the door behind me as I walked out of her room. "She's totally into me."


	2. Innocence

**Innocence**

"Tasha?" I heard Bree ask softly one night. Tasha turned from her laundry to look at her. "What _is_ Santa anyway?"

"Do you have any idea of who he is?" Tasha asked Bree.

"Well, I heard the other kindergarteners talking about Santa before Mr. Davenport adopted me, but I have no idea what Santa is," Bree answered. They haven't seen me peeking around the corner yet.

"Listen Bree, I'm really busy right now. I'll tell you about Santa later, okay?" Tasha said, obviously confused even more about Bree's last answer. "Wait, adopted?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew," Bree said. "But anyway, Mr. Davenport either rescued or adopted me, Adam, and Chase into his home to give us a better life. He gave us all bionic powers."

"And you didn't know about Santa when you were in kindergarten?" Tasha asked.

"Uh…" Bree stumbled. "I – uh…"

"Bree!" I called, making an entrance. Her adoption was our biggest secret. She made me, Mr. Davenport, and Chase keep it a secret. "Mr. Davenport wants you and me to go down to the basement."

"Oh, gotta go!" Bree said, relieved. We both ran downstairs when she turned to me.

"Thank you so much Adam. I owe you solid," she said. Chase looked up from the table.

"What do you owe _him_ for?" he asked.

"Mrs. Davenport almost found out," Bree said.

"Where's Leo?" Chase asked.

"In his room," Bree answered. "We can talk freely."

"So she almost found out?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing," I answered. "Bree was so flustered she couldn't even speak words."

"I spoke words!" Bree argued.

"All you said was uh!"

"And that's a word!"

"You guys!" Chase yelled. We both looked up.

"Anyway, all I wanted to know what a Santa is," Bree said.

"You could've just asked me Bree," I said.

"Thanks," Bree whispered. I smiled at her, trying to make the corners of her mouth go up. I wanted her to be happy.

"Wanna go to my room so I can tell you about Santa?" I asked. Bree nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" Chase asked.

"I got this one," I said. Chase shrugged.

When Bree and I got up to my room, Bree sat down on the floor with a blank, innocent look on her face.

"Bree, you look sad," I said, sitting down next to her.

"It's just weird thinking about what happened… what could've happened… it's almost scary," Bree murmured, looking down.

"This isn't about Santa, is it?" I asked.

"No… but I still wanna know what that is," Bree said. I smiled. "What?"

"You look so innocent," I answered. "Like a lion cub waiting for food."

"Wait, what?" Bree asked. I laughed.

"You know, cuz you have hair," I said.

"O... kay…" Bree answered. Her face went blank again. I started brushing her hair with my fingers. She smiled a little.

"By the way, Santa is a nice guy who gives toys to all the little children," I said. Bree looked up at me, her eyes in tears.

"Then he skipped me," she said. I hugged her close.

We fell asleep like that for the rest of the night.


	3. Welcome Home? Part 1

**Welcome Home? Part 1**

"Ew Leo, you're eating green cereal," Bree said one morning. We all had our bowls of cereal in our hands – Bree with All-Bran; Chase with FiberPlus; I had Frosted Flakes; and Leo had Fruitloops.

"And red, orange, yellow, blue, and purple," Leo argued.

"It looks nasty," Bree said.

"Said the girl with All-Bran," Leo said, gagging.

"According to a chart I recently made of some cereals, Leo's Fruitloops has 110 calories, 1 gram of fat, 135 milligrams of sodium, 12 grams of sugar, and 3 grams of dietary fiber," Chase said.

"And 90 grams of yummy!" I piped up. Bree and Chase looked at me. "It's true." I spooned a lot of Frosted Flakes into my mouth.

"Well, I'm just glad it's a weekend. I seriously need to relax," Bree said, yawning. "I did not sleep well last night."

"Tell me about it! I heard you scream last night," I laughed. Bree scowled as we heard a knock on the door. Tasha came out of the bathroom.

"Really? None of you are gonna answer that?" she asked. When we said nothing, she sighed. "It better not be school staff." She walked over and opened the door.

A tall, dark haired man stood there. His clothes were ragged. His chin was stubbly. In one hand he held a half-drank beer bottle. In the other; a picture of a small girl, about kindergarten age.

"Crap, I'll be right back," Bree said, running upstairs. She seemed to fly past me. The man's eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"Did anyone else see that shit?" he asked. He shook his head. "Anyway, I was wondering if any of you have seen my little bit – girl. She looks sort of like this, but much, much older." The man held up the picture, then took a swig of beer.

"Oh, that looks like Bree," I said, laughing.

"Are you her father?" Chase asked.

"Yup. And if she's here, I'm stayin' here too," the man – Bree's father – said.

"Excuse me, sir, what is your name?" Tasha asked.

"Fred."

"And why –after all these years – do you suddenly have an interest in Bree?"

"I've been tracking that girl for so long… when these kids switched the navigation on that old drone I had been tracking, I thought 'why not go see if she's there?' And lookie here, she's here," Fred said. "I missed my little girl and I wanted her back for so long… it was my wife Belinda who took her away from me. She took her to the orphanage, and when I was gonna go get her back, you guys had adopted her. I was so upset."

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry," Tasha cooed. "Can't blame me though – I just married in." She turned to the stairs. "Bree! Get down here!"

Bree slowly walked down a few steps.

"Go catch up with your father. Sit on the couch. I'll leave you two to talk," Tasha said, walking away. "Come with me Leo! I need help folding your laundry!" Leo followed as Bree walked over to her dad.

"Sooo, why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, bitch, if you want the truth, I missed having something to hit when I got frustrated," Fred said. Chase and I flinched.

"Definitely feeling the love," Bree muttered sarcastically.

"Chase! Come help me with something in the lab!" Davenport yelled from downstairs. Chase left his FiberPlus to go to the lab. It was just me, Bree, and Fred left in the room. I wonder why no one ever asks me for help.

"Bitch," Fred growled. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't call her that," I said, ditching my cereal to go over to Bree.

"Adam," she whispered. "Stop." Fred just laughed.

"Aww, you think Bitch is worth saving," he said. Bree shivered.

"Her name's not Bitch, you know that right?" I asked.

"Shut up," Bree hissed to me. "Do you wanna get slugged?"

"I don't care," I whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You told?" Fred demanded.

"I… uh… I…" Bree stuttered.

"Yeah! She did! And if you're gonna hurt her you have to get through me first!" I yelled.

"I told you not to tell!" Fred growled.

"I know, but I-" Bree stammered. Fred had punched her in the eye. Bree shrieked and fell into my arms. As soon as she did, my heat vision acted up, and I had burned two holes through Fred's weak jacket, causing some skin to singe.

"AAAOOOOWWW!" he screamed.

"Run to my room Bree," I said. She nodded and dashed upstairs. I followed in pursuit.

When I got to my room, I saw that Bree had already sat on the bed. I sat down next to her.

"Uh… thanks," Bree murmured.

"Never mind that, are you okay?" I asked. "Look at me." Bree turned. Our eyes locked. After I got over the shock of how gorgeous her eyes were, I put my thumb on her face. She winced. I could already sort of see a bruise forming.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"It's already kind of bruised," I answered.

"No one's ever cared," she said. "You're so sweet." I looked away. When I looked back again, Bree was fingering the lace trim on her shirt and blushing. I smiled.

"Adam! Bree! Get down here unless you wanna be late for school!" Davenport hollered from downstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you be okay?" I asked Bree. She nodded.

"I think so," she said.

-/-

When we got home, Leo went straight to the couch. He flopped down and flipped on the TV. Chase went down to the lab. Bree and I stood in the kitchen, where Bree started her homework at the table. I grabbed the container of cookies and joined her. She looked up.

"Do you need anything?" she asked impatiently as I bit into a cookie.

"No, jufst wanna keep you comfpany," I said with my mouth full. Bree rolled her eyes, blushing a little.

"Shhhh, I'm trying to watch my cartoon," Leo said.

"You know, there's a better TV upstairs," Bree said. "In HD."

"Really?" Leo asked, rushing upstairs.

"Works every time," Bree murmured.

"Wow, nice going," I said. Bree smirked.

"It was easy," she said. I leaned back, devouring another cookie. "So where do you think your father is?"

"…So, you just simply have a chip that gives you paranormal powers?" Fred asked Chase as they walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil. Literally," Bree said. I went over to her, the cookie jar still in my hands.

"Yeah, it's a little chip just three millimeters from the skin on the back of my neck precisely where I'm pointing," Chase answered, pointing at a spot behind his neck.

"And what's my little girl's power?" Fred asked.

"Super speed," Chase answered. Bree and I went over to him.

"What are you doing?" Bree hissed.

"He wanted to know. I answered. Plus, he actually liked my super intelligence," Chase said. Bree nodded.

"That explains it."

"Besides, one of the only ways he could remove the chip is if he dug into your flesh with something sharp," Chase said. His face fell when he noticed our glares. "Too much?"

"You can remove them?" Fred asked.

"Got to go!" Bree said quickly, grabbing me and Chase and running out of the room. In 3 milliseconds later we were in the lab. I stumbled when Bree let go of me.

"Wow I need to get used to that," I murmured.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That." Bree was seething anger as she spoke to Chase.

"I don't know what happened! He buttered me up!" Chase argued.

"Um, wanna go eat something? I dropped my cookies," I put in. Bree rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not," she said, laughing.

-/-

A loud scream echoed through the whole building. Light filtered through the window of my room, but I disregarded it as I rushed downstairs, expecting Bree to be freaking out. Chase, Leo, and Davenport were already down there.

It was Tasha who had screamed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bree was… slaughtered!" Tasha shrieked, pointing to the kitchen floor.

There was Bree, breathing but unconscious. A knife lay next to her, tip covered in blood, next to a frying pan. The back of her neck had been cut open.

The chip and Fred were nowhere to be seen.


	4. Welcome Home? Part 2

**Welcome Home? Part 2**

"_Will she make it?"_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Who did this?"_

"Ugh," I muttered, my vision fuzzy. I could vaguely make out Adam, Chase, Davenport, Leo and Tasha surrounding me. I hoisted my back up with my elbows so I could get a closer look. "What happened?"

"I thought you were slaughtered!" Tasha shrieked. I flinched.

"We found you unconscious," Chase said.

"How long was I out?" I asked, squinting as my vision cleared out. My head was pounding.

"About a half hour. You lost a lot of blood. What happened?" Chase asked.

"I… I don't know. One minute I'm opening the fridge for a glass of water and then I felt something hit me… I think I pretty much blacked out after that," I said. Adam held out his hands. I took them, and he pulled me up. I stumbled, falling into Adam's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded feebly.

"Who did that? Did someone rob us?" Tasha asked frantically. Only one name made sense.

"Dad," I muttered.

"Oh, I'll go get him for you. I can't blame you for wanting to talk to him," Tasha said, rushing away before any of us could object.

"Are you okay Bree?" Davenport asked.

"Uh, I think so," I said, shaking my head to try and stop my headache.

"I think he took her chip," Adam put in.

"That's very possible. Run Bree," Davenport said. Adam let go of me as I started running… normally! I stumbled, then fell. Adam rushed over to me, closely followed by Chase and Davenport.

"I run like a normal person," I murmured.

"I think you should lay down for a while," Davenport said. "Chase and I are going down to the lab."

"Can I come Big D?" Leo asked obliviously.

"Fine," Davenport sighed. They left.

"Okay, ready?" Adam asked. I tilted my head, confused. He lifted me up effortlessly bridal-style, and just as he was about to put me on the couch Tasha came back out.

"Sorry Bree, your dad is asleep. When he wakes up you two can talk all you want," she said, going upstairs.

"That's not what I meant," I told Adam.

"I know what you meant," Adam said, putting me down on the couch. He sat next to me, flipping the TV on.

**/-CHANGEPOVCHANGE-\\\**

Bree looked pale, weak, tired, and just not with it. She didn't look or act like the Bree I know and love. I looked over at her. She was next to me, almost falling asleep against me. I smiled. She looked like a cute little angel when she was sleeping. I didn't mind that her head was on my shoulder. In fact, I guess I kind of liked it.

Soon enough I heard her breathing slow down, and I knew she had fallen asleep.

That's when Fred lumbered downstairs.

I quickly looked behind me. He saw me and Bree together on the couch. I nudged Bree. Her eyes slowly opened.

"What?" she groaned.

"Your dad…" I hissed. Her eyes snapped open as Fred came in front of her.

"Why did you do this to me?" she asked.

"Before, you could run away and hide." Fred leaned in so their noses touched. "There's nowhere to hide now." He smirked as Bree buried her head into my chest, trying to hide from her dad. I wound my arms around her small body protectively.

"Don't hurt her," I growled. Bree peeked out from my chest. Fred cracked up.

"Daddy," Bree whispered, pure terror shining in her eyes. I hugged her closer. I could feel her tense up as Fred's laughing seemed to get to her. I rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Oh, you're such a crack-up, Bitch," Fred said before leaving. Bree withdrew from me, peering over me to make sure her father had left.

"He's gone Bree, don't worry," I said, rubbing her back.

"Thanks so much Adam," Bree said gratefully.

"Bree, you know I'd never let anything hurt you," I said, smiling. "And besides, you're already banged up pretty bad, I think you need a break."

"Good thing I'm bionic, right?" Bree asked.

"I really hate to break it to you, but you're only bionic with your chip Bree," I said hesitantly.

"Damn," she muttered. I chuckled.

"I know that you're strong even without your bionics though Bree. I mean, when I saw you on the ground earlier, I honestly thought you were gonna die. I was absolutely terrified. But seeing you now, face to face with the man who almost murdered you is pretty scary, but it also proves how strong you really are Bree," I said.

"Uh, thanks," Bree said. "I still want my bionics back though." Davenport then came back in, followed by Chase and Leo.

"Hey, Bree, um, bad news," he said. "Wanna take this one Chase?"

Chase started rattling off a long definition of what happened. I hardly paid attention. Too many big words.

"In English, Fred lost the chip, Big D found it, and you can't get your bionics back because one of the important doohickeys in the chip shattered," Leo said. "Yeah! How many points do I get for that?"

Bree stood up.

"Wait, so that means I'll be normal…" she looked down, tears forming in her eyes. "Forever?" I stood up next to her, rubbing her arm.

"It'll take me a while to either get you a new one or fix the old chip," Davenport said. "You'll be normal for a while, but not forever."

"On the bright side…" Chase started. Bree looked up, hope glimmering in her eyes. "I got nothing." Bree closed her eyes, looking back down.

"I hate my life," she muttered, storming upstairs.

"Bree, wait-" I started to go after her, but Davenport held me back.

"Adam, I think she needs some time alone," he said. I looked away, letting Bree go by herself.

"I hope she'll be okay…"


	5. Welcome Home? Part 3 CONCLUSION

**Author Note (PLEASE READ):**

**Okay, I love you all. You know I do. But I have some things to say.**

**"Guest" said this:  
_"I do not like this story, It has so many "inapropriate" words in it, so next time do not use "words" like that."_**

**Don't like, don't read. I don't care if I use "inappropriate" "words" like that. You know what? You're reading abuse fanfics. You're gonna get inappropriate anyway. If you don't like "words" like that, why are you reading abuse fics?**

**I'm not sure if this is the same person, but "Guest" said this:  
_"I havea suggestion for another story adam and chase are bionic siblings bree is bionic but not related she lives with davenport's genius friend whoabuses hersexually. Bree pregant davenport finds out what his friend did and home with him to tashia,leo,adam and chase bree falls in love with them you decide which one. Like the idea? I hope you do it if not oh well."_**

**I do love that idea! But I feel kinda guilty using it, cuz you came up with it. You should make an account and write that story. I'd totally read it! I'd love to see what your take on that idea is. But still, I feel really guilty using an amazing idea like that. I kinda feel like I'm stealing. But I slept on it, and if it's 100% okay with you, I DO have some ideas on it… **

**This is looonnnnggg overdue, but anyway...**

**ONWARD!**

**Welcome Home? Part 3**

"Okay, Tasha's taking Leo for a dentist appointment, and I have a business meeting to go to, so I'm leaving you three home alone today," Davenport said. Chase, Bree and I nodded our heads. "Remember, I have the security cameras up, so I'll know everything you do."

"Relax Davenport," Bree said. "Everything will be fine."

"Just stay away from your father Bree," Davenport said. "Without your bionic ability, you're unable to take him on." Bree looked away. I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Just go. We'll be fine," Chase said. Davenport sighed.

"Be good," he said, leaving.

I sat down on the couch with Bree, while Chase went down to the lab.

"What is he even doing down there?" I asked. Bree shrugged.

"I have no idea," she said.

The first ten minutes went well. Bree and I watched _America's Funniest Home Videos_, Chase did God-knows-what in the lab, and we didn't even see Fred…

We did hear him though.

Five minutes into the ten he started shouting things like "Bitch, get your fat ass up here!", "I will KILL you if you don't get up here!", and "get the fuck up here Bitch!" Bree had started to get up, but I pulled her back down.

"It's not worth it," I told her. She just buried her head in my chest, trying to block out the threats.

Now, as Fred was coming downstairs, Bree pulled away from me. "Don't fight him," she said softly. "It'll only bring more pain." Fred lumbered over to us, and Bree inched closer to me.

"Get up," Fred hissed. Bree immediately got up, only to be punched in the face. She already had a black eye from when Fred punched her two days earlier, and she was still a little faint from the chip removal he had done yesterday. She shrank back a little, squeezing her eyes shut. I stood up, letting her lean against me.

"Don't hurt her!" I cried. "What did she do to you?"

"That little bitch didn't come up to my room! She's worthless!" Fred roared. Bree whimpered, and I put my arm around her.

"If she's so worthless, then why do you bother?" I asked.

"I try to make her useful!" Fred shot back.

"By doing what? Making her your little slave?" I accused.

"Get over here bitch!" Fred growled. Bree shrank over to his side, obviously terrified. "See that? I teach her obedience. The girl obeys my every command."

"She's obviously scared of you," I pointed out. "She knows that if she doesn't do what you say, she'll get hit."

"I know. It's called a penalty. If she doesn't obey, she gets hurt. That way, she always does what I say," Fred explained.

"It's not a penalty. It's child abuse," I argued.

"So you really think this worthless piece of shit is worth fighting for?" Fred asked, grabbing Bree's arm. She flinched.

"She's not worthless," I said. Fred threw Bree down, and she started crawling over to me.

Suddenly, Fred undid his belt and hit Bree with it. Bree shrieked, tears flowing down her cheeks. I could feel my heat vision acting up, and in a few seconds I had scorched another two holes in Fred's shirt. I dropped to my knees to comfort Bree, but Fred kicked her aside, his fists flying towards me. I saw Bree curl into a ball, leaning against the couch as I just barely dodged a kick from Fred.

Using my super strength, I picked up Fred and threw him into the coffee table effortlessly. He stood up shakily, trying to punch me, but I dodged him easily, flipping him. I glanced at Bree. Her eyes were wide open, and her jaw dropped.

Fred got up again. I prepared myself for another attack, and sure enough, it came, just not directed at me. Fred grabbed Bree and threw her against the wall. She slumped down against it, almost unconscious. I went over and grabbed Fred by the shirt.

"Child abuse is not cool man," I growled, punching him in the face, knocking him out cold. I dropped him, rushing over to Bree. "Bree," I whispered, picking her up and sitting on the couch with her on my lap. She looked up at me.

"Thanks," she said.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, are you okay?" I asked. "Stand up." She did. I lifted her shirt a little, just to see how bad her injuries were. A large bruise where her dad's belt had hit her was forming, and there was even some blood. I winced, looking over in disgust at Fred. What kind of sick, twisted man would do that to his own daughter?

"Is it bad?" Bree asked.

"Uh, no," I lied quickly. Bree turned around again.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm a little mad, but other than that, I'm all good."

"You were amazing," Bree said. "No one's ever stood up to my dad like that before!"

"He can't hurt me. I'm bionic," I said, instantly regretting it when Bree looked down. "You do know Davenport's gonna find a way to fix your chip, right? He's a millionaire for crying out loud!"

"I know, but it SUCKS not being bionic," Bree said. "I feel all snailish now. And I'm not exactly 'strong' anymore."

"Yeah you are," I said. Bree looked back up. "If you can live with your dad for a year without bionics, especially when you're six, I think that qualifies as being strong. You're probably the strongest person I know."

"Thanks," Bree said, toying with a piece of hair. I sat back down on the couch, letting Bree completely lean into me. For the next ten minutes, we kept watching _America's Funniest Home Videos._

Tasha and Leo were the first ones home.

"Uh, why is Fred unconscious?" Tasha asked.

"He attacked us," I answered.

"That sweet old man?" Tasha asked, baffled. Bree stood up.

"Tasha, he's not who you think he is. He's abusive. He's the one who removed my chip," she said.

"So, because he punched you around, you almost killed him?" Leo asked. I looked away, feeling slightly guilty. "COOL! I wish I could've been here to see! This would've made an EPIC show!"

"Leo, beating on an innocent man is not epic or cool," Tasha said. "Nor is accusing him of being abusive."

"Do you want proof? Look at Bree! She's scared and bruised! He hit her on the back _with his belt_! Can you not tell she's been crying?" I yelled. Bree flinched. I rubbed her arm to calm her down.

"Woah! He whooped her with his belt!" Leo cried.

"It hurt," Bree said in barely a whisper. I felt myself crush at how innocent she sounded. I wanted to hug her close, but that might seem weird.

"So, what you're saying is that your dad is your childhood terrorist," Tasha said.

"Yes! Finally, you get it!" Bree shouted. I chuckled.

"Sorry Bree, I didn't know," Tasha apologized.

"It's okay. It's over now," Bree said. "We're gonna kick him out, right?"

"Of course," Tasha said.

-/-||-\\-

"I'm home!" Davenport yelled as he walked through the door. None of us looked up. "Why is Fred on the ground?"

"He came down here and was hitting Bree, so I knocked him out," I said.

"Bree, are you okay?" Davenport asked.

"Yeah. I'm not so sure Daddy is though," she said. Davenport walked over to her.

"He's not your daddy, I'm your daddy," he said. "And why do you care if he's hurt or not? He's the one who's caused you pain all your life."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him," Bree said.

"You're confusing me," I said. "You care about him, but you want him to move out?"

"Yeah. I care about his health, I just don't want him near me cuz he's freakishly inappropriate," Bree explained. I was still confused, but I nodded anyway. Davenport looked confused too, but he didn't say anything.

"Anyway," Davenport said quickly. "You know what's weird? The board wants to experiment with bionic people! They gave me premade chips of several different bionic powers! I have invisibility, telepathy, and speed!"

"You have a chip?" Bree asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Come down to the lab and you can get your bionics back!" Davenport said.

"Good, I'm sick of being normal," Bree said, going down to the lab with him. I stayed up here, listening to Tasha's conversation on the phone.

"Yes, his name is Fred… No, I don't know his last name… Yes, I told you my address… He's, uh, sleeping right now…" she said. "Uh huh… Yeah… Yeah… Okay… Yeah… Thank you!" Tasha put the phone back down. "Adam, no funny business. We have a police officer coming over in a couple minutes.

The officer ended up coming five minutes later, arrested Fred, and just as he was leaving Bree, Davenport, and Chase came upstairs.

"Okay, everything's normal again," Davenport said. He was going to say more but Tasha gestured over to the police officer. "Oh, hi Officer. Here for Fred?"

"Yup. Young lady, are you the one he's been hurting?" the police officer said, turning to Bree.

"Yes," Bree said softly. I went over to her, rubbing her arm.

"How long has this been going on?"

"When I was little, my dad hurt me a lot, but then my mom put me up for adoption when I was six, and my dad just found me again a few days ago," Bree explained. The officer gave her a friendly smile.

"Don't worry – he'll be in jail for six years," the officer said, taking Fred away. When he was gone, Bree grinned.

"He's gone!" she shrieked happily.

"And do you have your bionics back?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Do you wanna kiss me?" Bree looked at me, smiling. We looked at Davenport, almost asking for permission.

"You're not related," Davenport reminded us.

That's when I felt Bree's soft lips on mine.

"Tasha?"

"Yeah Donald?"

"You owe me ten dollars."


	6. Of Hideous Babies and Black Clothes

**Just an extra short oneshot before I finish the super long one I'm doing for y'all. But seriously, hideous baby dolls? Where'd that come from? I'm not to proud of this one, and I'll probably post a revised version of it later, going more in-detail, but for now, enjoy!**

Something's wrong with my sister.

Her change was slow, but sure – she was going Goth. I could tell. All the clues were there, each change coming piece by piece – the hideous baby dolls were first, then she changed her locker decorations from One Direction (she was a Directioner) to anything black and/or terrifying. Then she painted her room black, changed her bedding around, decorated her walls with Skillet and Coldplay posters, and even changed her phone case from pink sparkles to black and spiders. This all happened within a month. Then for the next month she focused on herself. Black shoes one day, black hoodie the next. Pretty soon she was wearing two black clothing items a day, until she finally started wearing all black clothes – black yoga pants and leggings, black T-shirts, black dresses, black short skirts, you get my point. But then it got worse. Her attitude went from sunny and happy to reserved, almost demonic. She had completely changed her image from happy to dark in three months. And she never came home anymore. I can't remember a family dinner with her.

It wasn't until I had to stay for detention that I found out why she was changing who she was.

I had detention for being late for my history class – I didn't understand why you needed to learn about old dudes who wrote a bunch of papers during a war anyway. They're dead; no one wants to learn about a bunch of elderlies who write stuff about how freedom is awesome. But anyway, I was in detention, trying to shoot some spitballs at the dude in front of me, when I heard a thump and a cry. I raised my hand and started waving it around.

"Mr. Larson, I need to go to the bathroom!" I yelled out.

"If you must," Mr. Larson grumbled. I ran out of his room, keeping close to the wall. I inched further until I heard another cry of pain. As I turned the corner, I found out what it was.

Bree was on the floor, sobbing her heart out, and her boyfriend Ethan standing over her. I could see that Ethan was wearing all black too.

"Why didn't you show up on time for our date yesterday?" he demanded.

"B-but I showed up on time today," Bree said. "Please don't hurt me."

"Yesterday, you were ten minutes late!" Ethan yelled. Bree flinched.

"I'm sorry," she begged.

"Why were you late!" It didn't seem like a question.

"I didn't mean to be late, I swear," Bree sobbed. Ethan slapped her across her cheek. She cried out again. I came around the corner.

"You don't hit girls Ethan," I said strongly. The couple looked at me, pure fear written across both faces.

"Adam, you shouldn't be here," Bree whispered.

"You don't tell me what to do with my girlfriend, Adam," Ethan hissed.

"I haven't had a girlfriend in forever, but I'm pretty sure you don't punch them around if they show up late accidentally," I said, crossing my arms.

"Why do you care?" Ethan asked venomously.

"Because Bree is my sister, and I do not want you to hurt her," I said, helping her up. "You know, I didn't think you were all that great before, but now I'm positive that you're just a fake." Ethan came closer, and Bree shrank into me. "I want you two to break up."

"I agree," Bree said softly.

"What did you say?" Ethan growled through clenched teeth. His face was turning red. Bree grabbed my hand nervously.

"She said she agrees with me," I said for her. Bree looked up at me, then back at Ethan, who was seething anger.

"You are going to regret this you little bitch," he hissed, shoving past us. When I was sure he had left, I put my arm around Bree's shoulders.

"Thank you so much Adam," Bree said quietly. I hugged her close.

"Next time, you need to tell me if this happens, okay?" I said.

"I promise," Bree said with a smile.

"And, you do know you have to change back to how you normally are, kay?" I asked.

"Okay. I'm glad, this whole Goth thing is a little dreary," Bree said, looking down at her black dress.

"It's not you," I said.

"No kidding," Bree answered. And we just walked out of school.

Screw detention.


	7. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Part song-fic, and inspired by the song "Bruises and Bite-Marks" by "Good with Grenades," especially for some parts between Bree and Davenport's genius friend. Thanks to an anonymous/guest review for this amazing idea. **

**WARNING: FREQUENT POV CHANGES AHEAD**

**Bruises and Bite-Marks**

**ADAM**

"Darn! I got an A-!" Chase complained, coming out of his math class. I was standing at my locker next to his when he came over and spoke.

"Ha! I got higher than you! I got a D+! + cuz I'm better!" I said. Chase shook his head in embarrassment.

"Adam, that's not how… there really is no point in explaining this is there?" he said. I smirked. Another battle won.

As I was walking away from my locker to go to my science class, I bumped into a brunette girl. Our books fell.

"I'm so sorry," I said. She looked up, a scared, hollow look in her eyes. I thought the girl looked slightly familiar…"What's your name?"

"Bree," the girl murmured quickly, grabbing her books and walking away quickly. Her thin brown hair covered her face, so I couldn't see exactly what she looked like, but I strangely had the feeling of wanting to know more.

**BREE**

"_Oh look, the freak is back."_

"_She's such a nerd."_

"_That bitch is more interested in drawing and writing than making friends."_

I quietly made my way to my locker, trying to shut out all of the insults. I took my books, and turning around I almost bumped into Gracie, the most popular girl in school.

"Watch it, loser," she sneered.

"Sorry, sorry," I stuttered, walking quickly down the hall with my head down. While I was walking I bumped into yet another person, this time it was a guy. I didn't see his face, but I knew I needed to get out of here before he makes a scene.

"I'm so sorry," he said gently. I looked up, terrified that he'd insult me. "What's your name?"

"Bree," I whispered, grabbing my books. I quickly walked away, still feeling nervous and jittery.

It was in the middle of science class that I heard his voice again.

**ADAM **

After school, Chase and I went home. Davenport was dancing around like a madman when we got there.

"Hey guys, guess what?" he said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"You know that girl I've been dating?" Davenport asked.

"Tasha?" Chase said.

"Yeah," Davenport answered.

"Wow Chase, you're good at this game," I said.

"We're getting married!" Davenport said excitedly.

"Congrats man," I said.

"And she has a son named Leo," Davenport said. "He's scrawny and weak, so I don't want you two picking on him." I laughed.

"Cool," Chase said. "Is he smart?"

"No," Davenport said. "But we have a guest coming over in a couple minutes, he's my friend I invented the bionic chips with. He has a bionic kid too. Her name is Bree and she's a little shy so I want you two to make her feel welcome, okay?"

"Bree…" I murmured. The name sounded familiar… "Does she have thin brown hair?"

"Yeah, I think," Davenport said.

"I think I bumped into her on my way to science today," I said.

"Cool, so you know her?" Chase asked.

"Not exactly…"

"Oh."

We heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Davenport yelled. The door opened and a man and a teen girl walked in.

"Hey Donald!" the man said.

"Ricky!" Davenport said. "Adam, Chase, this Ricky Arnold and Bree." The girl looked up from her iPhone.

"Cool, which generation is that?" I asked, pointing to her phone.

"Three," Bree said quietly.

"Bree's bionic too," Davenport explained to us.

"Cool," Chase said.

"Ricky, have a seat. Want anything?" Davenport said, pointing to the counter. "And Chase, I think you should be included in this talk."

"Why not me?" I asked.

"Uh, Chase is… somewhat… smarter than you are," Davenport said. "Go show Bree around."

"Okay," I said. I will admit that I was excited. I wanted to learn more about Bree. We went down to the lab. "This is the lab, where we train." Bree glanced up from her phone, pulling the crop top that exposed her shoulders up. "Hey, what is your bionic power?"

"Speed and agility," Bree murmured. I could tell she felt uncomfortable. I brushed past her, and she recoiled. As I was going back upstairs, I stopped, motioning with my hand for her to follow.

"The bathroom is over there," I said when we got upstairs, pointing to the other side of the room. "And upstairs is where the bedrooms are. For the longest time we slept down in the lab, but now that we're older and more mature, we have our own bedrooms."

"Cool. I've always had my own room though," Bree said softly. That's probably the most I've ever heard her say.

"Are you normally so quiet? You're like Fluttershy from My Little Pony," I said.

"You still watch that show?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, isn't that show awesome?" I asked. Bree started giggling. I frowned. What was so funny?

"I stopped watching that when I was three," Bree said, still smirking.

"That's nice," I said, leading her to the couch. She sat down slowly, almost painfully. I looked at her worriedly. My suspicions were rising. Was there a reason she's so shy? Why doesn't she like My Little Pony? "So, what do you watch anyway?"

"I really don't watch TV that much," Bree said.

"You what now?" I asked.

"I watch a lot of dance shows, but that's about it. Normally I'm either at a dance studio or just at the park by myself," Bree explained. I suddenly felt really happy. If I told all my friends that I got the shyest girl in school to talk, I'd literally be famous. No one's ever heard this much from Bree.

"Oh, cool," I said, noticing the little bruises on her neck. Bree looked down at her phone again. "So, what do you like to do?"

"I dance a lot," she said simply.

"Besides that," I said quickly.

"Um… I play guitar a little, I write, and I draw, but I'm not good," Bree said. I smiled.

"Cool," I said. "I catch butterflies."

"Um… nice," Bree said, an amused smirk on her face.

We talked for about an hour (I will admit I did most of the talking though) before Mr. Arnold said he had to go. As he laid a hand on Bree's shoulder, she completely recoiled. I raised an eyebrow. Even in my inner stupidity (I finally knew why so many people tease me) I could tell that there was so much tension between Bree and Mr. Arnold.

**BREE**

"We'd better get going," Mr. Arnold said, laying a hand on my shoulder. Out of instinct I recoiled. I did NOT want him touching me. I saw Adam raise his eyebrow. Was he catching on? Was I being too obvious? "I have a lot of files I need to fill out," Mr. Arnold went on, removing his hand. I remained tense. "I'm gonna have fun tonight."

I knew what that meant.

I bit my lip, nervousness washing over me. He'd never gone too far, but what if he did tonight?

"Come on Bree, let's go," Mr. Arnold said, taking me outside. "It was nice seeing you again Donald," he said, closing the door. "You didn't tell, right?"

"Not a single word," I whispered.

"Good. Now tonight, I want you in bed by nine, okay?" Mr. Arnold said, smirking. "I promise you that tonight's the night." Panic spread over me like a wildfire. I could've told Adam. I had the opportunity to tell him everything.

"Oh… Okay…" I said shakily.

"Good. Get in the car," Mr. Arnold said. I got in the backseat. I learned the hard way that in the front seat Mr. Arnold had more control – and I don't mean just control of the car.

My impressions on Adam were pretty accurate – he was a sweet guy but My Little Pony? Catching butterflies? Really? Still, I guess he's the first real friend I've ever had, so I think I probably could look over the fact that he's a bit childish.

Of course, at 9:00, I was in bed, just out of fear of what Mr. Arnold can and will do to me. I was reading Catching Fire when my door opened.

And he came in.

"Bree," he sang. I tossed my book on the floor, inching closer to the wall.

"Please don't!" I begged as his shirt fell to the floor. He just smirked and came closer. "Don't do it!" I shrieked, feeling his hands crawl up my sides, lifting my shirt.

_**Two single hearts on fire  
Currently on the wire  
As inhibitions fade  
A focused moment made  
Bruises and bitemarks say  
Takes one to bring the pain  
Passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams**_

He threw my shirt aside. I felt so exposed, even though he did it a lot. I crossed my arms over my chest, nervous of what he'd do next.

_**You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Lets make this moment worth the while  
Lets kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl**_

I shivered as he started reaching around me, looking for the strap of my bra. I flinched as he found it, uncrossed my arms, and pulled the bra off my slim arms. I whimpered, trying to crawl further away.

_**You bring the ropes and chains  
I'll bring the pills and games  
I can show you pain  
And make you say my name  
You will believe my lies  
That I'm not like other guys  
That sparkle in my eyes  
Is part of my disguise**_

"I am going to make you say my name in your sleep," Mr. Arnold growled, slipping out of his pants so only his boxers were left. I squeezed my eyes shut as he pulled my skirt down, his eyes glowing with lust.

_**You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Lets make this moment worth the while  
Lets kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl**_

I shrieked as his hands started feeling their way all over me, crawling up and down my slim body. I didn't want this man anywhere near me. I didn't want him touching me.

_**You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Lets make this moment worth the while  
Lets kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl**_

His hands found their way to my panties. I looked up at him, my gaze wary.

"Don't do it," I murmured. His lustful gaze grew stronger, and my panties joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Now, completely exposed, I felt petrified.

_**You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here  
Lets make this moment worth the while  
Lets kill the night and go down in style  
Feel the magic rise  
We're plotting our demise  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl**_

His boxers slipped down. I looked away, trying to avoid the picture that was poisoning my mind.

Everything went downhill after that.

-/-

"_Ricky Arnold…" A scream pierced the air._

"_Ricky Arnold…" Two more screams echoed._

"_Ricky Arnold…"_

I finally woke up with a shriek. My whole body hurt. I found Mr. Arnold passed out on the floor next to me. Did he go all the way? I must have blacked out. I tried to move, my leg hitting something wet.

Yep. He went all the way.

I shivered. I was still naked. I slowly leaned down to get my clothes, feeling pain shoot through my body. Was it worth the struggle? I glanced at Mr. Arnold.

Yea, I'm pretty sure it was worth the struggle. I grabbed my clothes and started re-dressing myself, only to realize I had blood running down my leg. I groaned, gently standing up. I caught my reflection in the mirror.

I was a mess.

My hair was tangled and looked bigger than it ever was. I had bruises all over me, and I was all sweaty. Ew.

I could hardly walk. I was in so much pain.

Ricky Arnold did all this to me.

Why was I in so much pain? I moaned again, almost falling to my knees at how much it hurt. The last thing I remembered was after he had touched me in all those places and he started thrusting into me… I didn't think it would _hurt_ so much. I wanted the pain to just _end_.

And oddly enough, I wanted the comfort of a friend. But yet, I wasn't ready to tell. Not yet. I'm scared of what Mr. Arnold will do if I tell.

Wait, where was I going?

I fell to the ground, pain coursing through my body. I couldn't move that far, much less jump out a window and go looking for help, but I couldn't stay in plain sight where he could come and do it again. Seeing as though I had extremely limited options, I inched my way to the closet. I'm ditching school today.

**ADAM**

Bree wasn't in school today. That only raised my suspicions. Did Mr. Arnold do something to Bree? Obviously he did. I saw how fake their relationship seemed. After school I met up with Chase outside to walk home.

"So, what did you think of Bree?" I asked him.

"Why do you care? All my friends say she's a freak, and I don't even know her," Chase said.

"All your nerd-friends?" I asked.

"…yes…" Chase said subtly. "But they say that if they could choose to either stay single for the rest of their lives or marry Bree, they'd all choose staying single. And honestly, I don't blame them. That girl is quieter than a rock."

"I don't think she's that bad," I said. "I consider us close."

"What?" Chase asked.

"She talked to me," I said. "Like, with big long sentences. And I need to stop at her house to drop off her homework. She wasn't here today."

"And why do you care?" Chase asked.

"I'm worried about her. I mean, I don't think it's possible for a girl to be _that _quiet. I mean, even Terra speaks sometimes," I said.

"Who?" Chase asked.

"Terra. Little feet big cheeks Terra?" I described.

"Oh yeah," Chase said.

"Tell Davenport I'll be home soon," I said, turning into a different street. I was pretty sure this was where she lived. I checked the phonebook and it said this street. I walked down the street, searching for the right house. 13, 15, 17, 19… 25! I found the house. I knocked on the door hesitantly. Mr. Arnold answered after a couple minutes. He looked tired.

"Hey," he said. "Adam, right?"

"Yeah," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face. "Is Bree here?"

"I don't know; I haven't seen her around. She's gotta be here though," Mr. Arnold said. "Check upstairs."

"Okay," I said, looking for the stairs. I finally found them and then went up them. I saw three closed doors. I knocked on the middle one. No answer. I opened it, seeing a washing machine. "She probably isn't here," I figured, turning to the left. I knocked on the door, opening it. I was in a girl's room.

"Bree?" I called. _She's gotta be in here. _"Bree? It's me – Adam." A head poked out from inside the closet. Wait, the closet?

"Adam?" she asked hoarsely.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, putting my backpack and her homework on the bed and going over. She was lying down in the closet, her phone next to her.

"Yeah… I think," she said, gritting her teeth as she struggled to sit up.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Just the way you two react to each other. I'm not completely stupid," I said, helping her sit up. She dug her nails into her fists.

"Oh," she said.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Do I have to tell you?" she asked.

"I can help you Bree," I answered.

"He… he touches me Adam," she said hesitantly. "He touches me in places I don't want anyone touching. He raped me last night… and it hurts Adam." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. I let her crawl into my arms and cry.

"Bree, we need to get you to a hospital," I said.

"But they'll find out about the bionics and the abuse!" she protested.

"We need to get you to Davenport then. He can help you," I said.

"But… but what about Mr. Arnold?" Bree asked.

"Screw him. He hurt you Bree. No one deserves this," I said. "Can you get up?"

"No," Bree answered quietly. I sighed, picking her up in my arms bridal style. She flinched at my touch.

"I don't want to hurt you," I promised her, setting her down on her bed. I grabbed her books and stuffed them into the backpack, putting it on my back, then picked her up again.

"Isn't that heavy?" she asked.

"Can't feel a thing," I said smiling. I went downstairs, quietly passing Mr. Arnold and slipping out the door.

We both didn't speak through the whole walk, but Bree did look a little nervous being seen by all the people staring at us. I guess we both didn't want to talk about what had happened to her. I kicked the door, trying to open it, but Davenport opened it.

"Bree?" he asked. Bree flinched and buried her face in my chest.

"Sorry, she's a little jumpy," I said, coming in. I put the backpack on the floor awkwardly, keeping Bree in my arms.

"Adam, why is Bree in your arms?" Davenport asked.

"She was, um," I started, lowering my voice to a quiet whisper, "r-a-p-e-d."

"By who?" Davenport asked worriedly.

"Bree, wanna tell him?" I asked.

"No," she mumbled.

"Come on Bree," I said kindly, sitting on the couch. She slowly turned to Davenport, her expression fearful and wary.

"Ricky Arnold," she said softly, shifting uncomfortably.

"As in, my genius friend who created you Ricky Arnold?" Davenport asked. Bree nodded. "He wouldn't… he couldn't…"

"But he did, and now Bree can hardly walk," I said.

"We gotta call the police," Davenport said. "I'll get the phone."

"Wait," Bree said quietly. We both looked at her. She was looking down at her hands, wringing them nervously. "H-he said that if I ever told anyone what he'd been doing to me, he'd make my life hell."

"He said what now?" Davenport asked.

"He can't hurt you now Bree," I promised her. "You're safe now." Bree smiled a little at me. "Hey, where's Chase?"

"Chase is right here," Chase said, walking in the kitchen. As soon as he spotted Bree he froze. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Save it Chase, she's hurt," I said bitterly.

"Who hurt her?" Chase asked.

"Ricky," Davenport scoffed. "I cannot believe he'd do something like that."

"What did he do; abuse her with weather like you did?" Chase sneered. "Seriously, girls can't take pain."

"When did you become a jerk?" I asked.

"When you started hanging out with her," Chase said, pointing to Bree.

"What's wrong with Bree?" I asked.

"I swear, she's more interested in her notebook than making friends," Chase said.

"That's what everyone says," Bree said softly. We all turned to her and she whimpered a little. "I just don't like being in the spotlight. And I don't trust anyone anymore since Mr. Arnold started terrorizing me. He scars me, but you can't see them, because they're mental scars. He… he touches me... in ways I can't speak of… I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore because I think they're all going to end up hurting me. And… and I know that they're not, but just the look of someone, especially boys, makes me get all nervous that they're gonna hurt me."

"Then why do you always look disgusting?" Chase counter-attacked. Bree crossed her arms.

"Sexual abuse is no joke Chase. It's more terrifying than you think," she said quietly. "I've literally been active since I hit puberty – and ever since, I haven't gotten five hours of sleep a day. I stay up late just staring at the door, terrified that Mr. Arnold's going to come in. I wake up in a panic every morning, thinking something's going to hurt me. And whenever I hear something – anything – I literally jump out of my seat, ready to go hide."

"So you were actually raped?" Chase asked.

"For the smartest person in the world, you are acting like a dumbass," I said. "That's what Bree was trying to say."

"Oh. Sorry," Chase said.

"Hey, I'm sorry if this seems really rude, but can I take a shower?" Bree asked. "I feel disgusting."

"For some reason, a part of me says no, especially in your case of rape. Aren't you not supposed to shower, change clothes, or brush your hair?" Davenport asked.

"Yea, but that's just if we don't know who the rapist is," Bree said. "Don't judge me – I learned all this in health class."

"Nobody's judging you," Davenport said.

"Well…"

"_Nobody_, Chase, is judging her. But still we should go to the hospital first."

"I guess," Bree groaned. "But wouldn't they find out about the bionic chip thingy inside of me?"

"I don't even care Bree," Davenport said. Bree flinched at his irritated tone. "Sorry."

**BREE**

I was still in excruciating pain, but I oddly felt safe in Adam's arms. And strangely enough, it felt good to talk about what had been happening to me.

I didn't think Chase would be such a jerk though. Nerds normally don't care that I exist.

My head was pounding. I didn't know why, or if it had to do with the rape, but it hurt. It had hurt for a while, but I knew my limits. I rested my head against Adam's chest, trying to block out the pain. He nudged me.

"You okay?" he asked me. I shook my head, tears leaking out of my eyes. "What hurts?"

"Everything," I murmured, curling into a ball on his lap. He started brushing my thin hair with his fingers.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Adam said softly. I squeezed my eyes shut, then nodded.

"I'm ready," I said.

"Well, Adam, carry her to the car!" Davenport said. "Chase, you get front seat."

**ADAM**

"Yes!" Chase yelled, pumping his fist in the air. I carried Bree out to the car, putting her in the backseat. I sat down next to her as Davenport and Chase both got in the front.

"Adam," Bree whispered, crawling closer to me. She was actually pretty clingy, but I didn't care one bit. I would think she would be. Rape is traumatizing.

"Bree, everything's gonna be okay, I promise," I told her. "You can take a nap if you are tired."

"Kay," Bree said. Pretty soon I heard her breathing deepen. She had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder.

"DAMN YOU STUPID PERSON! MOVE!" Davenport was yelling at the car in front of us. "YOU FUCKING PEOPLE NEED TO MOVE!"

"Davenport, I think they can hear you," Chase said.

"Good, maybe they'll move. MOVE!" Davenport yelled at the traffic.

"Um, Davenport, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, we're on our way to the hospital for an EMERGENCY and we're SITTING IN TRAFFIC!" Davenport screamed. I noticed Bree had woken up and was clutching my shirt. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Nice job. You woke Bree up," I said.

"Ricky Arnold," Bree muttered under her breath.

"Relax Bree, he can't hurt you anymore, I reassured her, caressing her cheek with my thumb. She smiled. "You can go back to sleep."

We finally got to the hospital. I nudged Bree awake, and she woke with a scream. Davenport looked in the backseat worriedly while I calmed Bree down.

"Bree, I know it might seem scary but I've got you," I said to her. "And the doctors can help you. Can you walk yet?"

"Maybe," Bree said. I got out of the car, helping Bree out too. Chase and Davenport followed. Bree stumbled, and just as she was starting to fall I caught her.

"Okay, I should carry you," I said, picking her up bridal style again. We all started walking to the hospital. We went up to the front desk. A man by the name of "Kendal" was sitting there.

"Hi, um, this is an emergency. This girl was raped," Davenport said, pointing to Bree, who was still in my arms. She buried her face in my chest.

"Do you know who raped her?" Kendal asked.

"Yes, she was raped by my friend Ricky Arnold," Davenport said. "She's been suffering sexual abuse since she hit puberty."

"Oh, the poor girl!" Kendal said. He went over to me. "Can I take her?" He reached out to take Bree from my arms, but she flinched away.

"Don't touch me," she said, keeping a wary gaze on Kendal.

"Bree, let the man take you to the exam room," Davenport said.

"No, I don't want him to touch me!" Bree whimpered.

"Bree," Davenport warned.

"No, it's okay. Most people we see who have been raped or sexually abused don't want to be touched," Kendal said, turning to me. "Which means she must really like you. Would you mind coming with me?" I nodded, following him to the exam room.

**(QUICK AUTHOR NOTE – I'm not exactly sure what happens during the whole "hospital thing" cuz I've never been raped or sexually abused, so, um, Imma just skip it kay?)**

Ricky ended up being sent to jail. Bree is living with us. She goes to therapy every Friday after school because of the rape.

We stayed home after the hospital incident for a couple days while Chase went to school so Bree could transition into the change. But after staying home for a week, she finally wanted to go back to school. I thought it was a little early, but I let her go.

**BREE**

"_Ugh, look, the little whore is back."_

"_I thought she finally learned that she doesn't fit in at this school."_

"_That bitch is back? I was hoping she had jumped off a cliff."_

I kept my gaze directed to the ground as I went up to my locker and did the combination. I grabbed my books, closed my locker, and spun around, bumping into Gracie again. She and her girl gang scoffed at me.

"Ugh, loser, why did you come back to school?" she snorted. I looked down again.

"I'm so sorry," I said softly again.

"You should be. You bumped into me! I can't believe how stupid you can be!" Gracie yelled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"I mean, we all thought you were finally gone for good. We were hoping you finally found out that you don't belong in this school," Gracie said, turning to her girl groupies. "Can you believe this little bitch thought she fit in here?" I started to walk away, but Gracie shoved me to the floor, uncapping her ice coffee. She smirked and poured the entire coffee on me, then tipped the cup down so it was horizontal so the ice cubes fell on me. Tears filled up my eyes as everyone started laughing at me. I got up and slipped away from the crowd, down the hall to the janitor's closet, where I sat down and hugged my knees as the tears came.

**ADAM**

The hallway got deathly silent. I paused, listening close, hearing the sound of ice breaking. Nothing registered in my mind. Then I heard the sound of laughing. I turned around to face the crowd, seeing out of the corner of my eye a brunette girl running away. Her hair was wet. I tilted my head. She looked familiar… that was Bree! I started running after her. I followed the girl down the hall. She opened a door and slipped inside.

The janitor's closet. That's where she was.

I went over and knocked on the door.

"Bree?" I called. I could hear a faint sniffling behind the door. "Bree, can I come in?" There was no answer, so I went in. Bree was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees while crying. I sat down next to her. "Bree, what's wrong?"

"You didn't see?" she asked.

"Honestly, no. I heard the halls go quiet and then I heard laughing, but that's it," I said.

"Gracie dumped her iced coffee on me," Bree sniffed.

"Did she do anything else?" I asked, wanting the full story. I could tell it was only part of the story.

"She called me a bitch and a loser and said I didn't fit in. She said she was hoping that I had left for good," Bree said. Her voice rose up as the tears came again. "Am I really that bad?"

"No Bree, you didn't do anything wrong," I said, rubbing circles on her back. We both stood up and I wrapped her arms around her. She buried her face in my chest and hugged me back. A part of her turquois knit sweater was wet, but I ignored it, resting my chin on her head. When we broke apart, she wiped away the tears with her bony hand.

"Thanks Adam. It means a lot that you care," she said. I took her hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," she answered, giving my hand a squeeze. Hand-in-hand, we walked back down the hall.

**BREE**

The laughter had died down and everyone was getting their books and gossiping. I saw Gracie turn to look at me, a sneer still on her face. I started to lower my head, but Adam nudged me.

"Head up," he said. "And smile."

I did exactly what he told me, seeing Gracie's smirk falter.

I smiled even bigger. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

I still smell like an ice coffee though.


	8. BB Framed

**_THIS IS A FOLLOW UP STORY OF BRUISES AND BITEMARKS. ANY STORY WITH "BB" IN FRONT OF THE TITLE IS A FOLLOW UP STORY OF WHAT COULD HAPPEN AFTER BRUISES AND BITEMARKS BECAUSE I CAN THINK OF A MILLION WAYS IT COULD GO. THANK YOU FOR READING AND IF YOU DIDN'T THEN I HATE YOU._**

**_Ooh! Cookies!_**

**_But anyway, all the popular girls are named after girls who have actually hurt me in some way, shape, or form. Except Gracie. I just made her up last-second (based off of Diamond Tiara.) Molly is based off of Silverspoon. And then there's Kelly, Hannah, Nicole, Beth, Montana, Katie, Megan, and Jenna. So, life is good._**

**_-/-_**

**ADAM**

A shriek pierced the air. I closed my laptop quickly, jumping out of bed. I opened the door of my room, rushing down the hall to the guest room. In the bed lay a thrashing brunette girl. I rushed over to her side, dodging her flying fists.

"Bree," I whispered, shaking her. She sat up, screaming. I felt my heart break at how terrified she sounded.

"Adam," Bree sobbed, launching herself into my arms. I let her cry in my chest as I hugged her close, resting my chin on her head.

"Another nightmare?" I asked. Bree nodded, still in my arms. Ever since we rescued her from Ricky Arnold, she's been having nightmares every night. I knew it was from the rape, but it doesn't seem to get better. It just gets worse and worse and sometimes I blame myself. I'm her only friend and, besides Davenport, the only one who cares about her and tries to help her. Sometimes I feel like what I'm doing isn't enough, and the fact that Chase has been treating her like crap and blaming me for bringing her to our house doesn't help.

"Adam, I hate him," Bree sobbed. "I hate what he did to me." I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know," I said. "I promise he can't hurt you anymore." Bree wiped her eyes, sniffling one last time. "Wanna come sleep with me?" Bree nodded. She's been sleeping with me often. I guess I kind of act as a dream catcher for her. And honestly, I don't mind. Just as long as she's okay.

I picked her up out of her bed effortlessly, carried her across the hallway, and then bumped into Chase.

"_She_ woke me up again," he groaned. "Remind me again why you decided it'd be a good idea to bring _her_ here? All she does is make noise and beg for pity!" Bree looked down. Without waiting for me to answer, he turned back to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Ignore him," I said to Bree, bringing her to my room. I closed my door, setting her down on my bed. I shut down my laptop and then climbed in with her. Bree crawled over to me.

"Thank you," she whispered. I pulled the blanket over us, letting her snuggle into my chest. After a while, when I was positive she had fallen asleep, I closed my eyes.

-/-

"So Bree, you had another nightmare last night," Davenport said. "How many pancakes do you want?"

"Yea, I did, and just one please," Bree said quietly. Davenport smiled kindly and gave her a plate with one pancake on it.

"Is the therapy not working?" he asked.

"Well… I just hate talking about what happened. I'd rather forget it all than have to bring it up twice a week," Bree admitted. I looked over at her sympathetically.

"But doesn't it feel better talking about it?" Davenport asked, automatically giving me a stack of seven pancakes. I immediately dug in. Bree hadn't even started eating yet.

"I don't even know this guy, and yet I'm expected to tell him all the things I don't even tell Adam," Bree said, cutting a piece off her pancake. I looked up.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked.

"My nightmares. Stories of the abuse. The rape in specific detail. Things I wanna forget," Bree said. Davenport was about to say something but Chase came downstairs, cutting him off.

"Bree, don't you know that some people want to sleep during the night?" he grumbled.

"I'm so sorry," Bree whispered ducking her head.

"If you were, you'd leave," Chase muttered. Davenport crossed his arms and started lecturing Chase. I rubbed Bree's arm.

"Bree, he doesn't mean it. I'm sure that deep down he cares about you," I assured her.

"I don't know Adam. Everyone hates me anyway," she said softly.

"I don't," I said. She smiled a little.

"It's nice that you care," she murmured. I grinned.

"…so just leave her alone," Davenport finished. "Want a pancake?"

"Sure," Chase said, sitting at the table with us. He shot a glare at us as he sat. Davenport came over and dumped two pancakes on his plate and he started devouring them.

-/-

**BREE**

I walked over to my locker to get my books. As I did the combination, I could hear snickering behind me.

"Don't tell Bree about the party tonight," I heard Gracie "whisper" to Molly as the popular girls passed by.

"Don't worry. I haven't said a word to that nerd," Molly sneered. I opened my locker, trying to block them out.

"Does she know how much fatter that shirt makes her look?" Nicole asked. More laughing. I looked down at my shirt. It was just a simple cream knit sweater with a white cami underneath. What was wrong with it?

"Ugh, anything looks horrible on her," Beth snickered. I could feel tears spring in my eyes. _Try not to cry..._

"She's so ugly. I bet she gets her looks from a toad!" Kelly laughed. I peered in the little mirror on my locker door. Did I look that bad?

"I think she gets them from a camel!" Montana hissed. More snickering. I stared at my reflection for a couple more seconds, suddenly hating what I looked like. Every flaw in my face seemed to jump out at me now. My nose seemed crooked. My eyebrows seemed uneven. The little pimple I had discovered earlier near my ear seemed bigger than a house now. I squeezed my eyes shut, reaching for my book. More laughing.

"Look at her clothes! I bet she got them from the dump!" Jenna sneered. I couldn't help but to look down at my clothes again. More giggling. I grabbed my book, shutting my locker.

"Shh, she'll hear us!"

"I don't think she can hear anything with that mountain sized pimple near her ear!"

"Eww, gross!"

I tried to ignore the constant insults as I made my way over to Adam's locker. He slammed his locker shut, turning around and almost bumping into me.

"Whoa, sorry Bree!" he said.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, completely ignoring his apology.

"Fine. Why?" Adam said.

"Because Gracie and her group were just behind me insulting how I looked," I said. "So tell me honestly, do I look okay?"

"I think you look beautiful," Adam said. I still didn't believe him.

"The truth," I said.

"And truth is you're just naturally gorgeous. Prettier than Gracie will ever be," Adam said, pushing my side bangs out of my face. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're so sweet," I said. "What's your next class?"

"Math," Adam groaned.

"Mine's Social Studies. Wish me luck," I said. "I sit right between Gracie and Molly."

"That sucks," Adam said.

"No kidding," I said. The bell rang. "I gotta go." We both ran our separate ways.

When I got to the classroom I took my seat between Gracie and Molly. They both started snickering again. I bit my lip, ducking my head a little bit. Five minutes into the lesson, Gracie started passing notes.

"Psst," she hissed, handing me a note and pointing to Molly. I rolled my eyes, turning to face Molly. I held my arm out to give her the note, but she ignored it. Weird…

"Breanne Arnold! Are you passing notes?!"

Oh. Now I get it.

"I… I…" I stammered softly. Gracie covered her mouth to stifle a snort, while Gracie started giggling.

"Why don't you come up here and read it out to the whole class?" Mrs. Dawson said, crossing her arms. I shrank down. "Well? Get up here!" I slowly got out of my seat and went to the front of the room. Several of the other people were giggling. My palms started sweating. My legs shook like Jell–O. "Well Miss Arnold? We don't have all day." I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut. I opened them, then started unfolding the note.

"_Don't tell Gracie about tonight's party_," I read, suddenly confused. But then I understood as Gracie burst into "tears."

"What did I ever do to you?" she sobbed.

"Miss Arnold, we need to have a serious discussion after class. And I want to have a talk with your parents after school," Mrs. Dawson said, crossing her arms. "Go back to your seat." I shrank over to my seat. She then started saying something to Gracie about how sorry she was that I "wrote that," and when she turned around Gracie and Molly started snickering.

They did that the whole lesson and Mrs. Dawson didn't even notice.

"Miss Arnold, do you know the importance of childhood?" she asked me when everyone else had left.

"Yes Mrs. Dawson," I said softly.

"Bullying is a serious matter Miss Arnold. I do not want you bullying poor little Gracie," Mrs. Dawson said. I found it ironic that _I _was the one having this discussion. "I'll talk to you and Mr. Arnold after school."

"Um, Mrs. Dawson, Mr. Arnold is… away for a while, so I'm staying with the Davenports," I said shyly.

"Don't correct me," Mrs. Dawson said. I flinched and went out to my locker. As I opened it, I heard more snickering behind me.

"What did I ever do to you?" Gracie wailed. She started laughing. I grabbed my book and slammed my locker shut, turning around.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder that myself," I snapped, starting to walk away. Gracie slid her foot out and I tripped on it, falling down. The popular girls started laughing.

"You little bitch," Gracie sneered. "If you think you can talk to the most popular girl in school like that, you thought wrong. You do NOT disrespect me, do you understand? Do you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"If you think you can treat another human being like that Gracie, you're wrong," a male voice said. I looked up, seeing Adam standing behind me. He reached down and helped me up.

"Ugh, _loser_," Gracie said, whipping her phone out. "C'mon girls, let's leave the two nerds alone." They all left. I looked up at Adam gratefully.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled.

"You can't let them push you around Bree," he said. "You need to stand up for yourself. Show them that you're not someone that they can just push around."

"Thanks, but you know I couldn't do that if I wanted to," I said. "They have more power over the school than the principal. They could manipulate anyone into believing their story if they wanted to."

"Yeah but it's not okay that they're treating you like their doormat," Adam said. I looked down.

"Oh, by the way, I have to stay late after school," I said. "Gracie set me up."

-/-

**ADAM**

After school I went with Bree to the social studies room, where Mrs. Dawson was calling Davenport. When she was done and had put the phone down, she glared at us.

"Breanne, Adam, have a seat," she said. Bree shrank down into a seat nervously, and I sat next to her. "Now Breanne, what you did was wrong."

"She didn't even do it!" I said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Dawson asked.

"She was set up!" I cried. Bree paled.

"Adam, stop," she hissed.

"She told me everything!" I said.

"Stop!" Bree whispered louder.

"Sit down and shut up," Mrs. Dawson snapped. I sat back down, looking at Bree. She glared at me. After a few minutes Mr. Davenport and Chase came through the door. "Mr. Davenport, we have serious matters to discuss. Chase, go have a seat." Chase sat down next to Bree.

"Wow, thanks for ruining my Friday night," he growled at her. She looked down.

"I have reason to believe that Breanne is a bully," Mrs. Dawson said. Davenport cracked up. We all stared at him.

"Bree? Shy, mousey, terrified-of-spotlights Bree?" he laughed. Bree sank down in her seat. "No, I don't think Bree would bully people. It's just not in her nature."

"Are you accusing me of false accusations?" Mrs. Dawson asked.

"I just don't think Bree is like that. I mean, look at her!" Davenport pointed to Bree, who gave a nervous smile. She was down pretty far in her seat.

"Good point, but look at this note she wrote!" Mrs. Dawson said, handing him a note. He read it, then gave it to Bree, along with a pen.

"Rewrite that underneath the note," he said. Bree wrote it in her shaky cursive writing, and then gave the pen and the paper back. Davenport looked at it. "Does that look like her writing?"

"…No," Mrs. Dawson said. "But if she didn't do it, then who did?"

"Maybe someone else dropped the note, she picked it up, and started to hand it to someone else," Davenport said easily.

"Or she's being bullied," I muttered under my breath.

"I guess that makes sense," Mrs. Dawson said.

"Good, can we go now?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess," she said. All three of us got up out of our seats, following Davenport out of the room. I could see Mrs. Dawson glaring at Bree, and Bree's head lowering.

"Head up and smile," I reminded her quietly.

We all piled into the car, and Mr. Davenport drove us back home. Not a word was spoken.

**Kk, since I'm an idiot with writer's block and I have to update "Anger Management" I'm stopping there. But I promise there'll be more!**

**Peace, love, and cutie marks!**

***wrong subject***


End file.
